oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
A Tail of Two Cats
Details Walkthrough You'll need to have your kitten or cat following you the whole time throughout this quest. Finding Bob Start the quest by talking to Unferth in the house south of the anvils and east of the games room in Burthope. (You need to be wearing your Catspeak amulet at this point or you will not be able to complete the dialogue to start the quest.) Offer to help, and he will tell you to talk to Hild (she's just north-east of Unferth's house), who is more "technologically advanced". She will enchant your catspeak amulet, but needs five death runes for the enchantment. You can now right-click and open it to find Bob's location. It works somewhat like a compass - when facing north, rotate the whiskers to move the arrow direction and point it in the right direction. When you see the central cat's eyes light up, go in that direction to find Bob. He can be anywhere in RuneScape. Fortunately, Bob is displayed with a yellow NPC dot on the map, unlike penguin spies. Known locations are: * In the Varrock anvil, just south of the west bank. * In Catherby, east of the bank. * In Draynor Manor, above the manor but within the gates. * Close to the Zamorakian monastry west of Canifis. * On the first floor of the Lumbridge Castle. Researching Bob's Past After finding Bob, talk to him. He will tell you that he's in love with Neite, but she has no idea what his origins are so she's not interested in him. Talk to Gertrude about Bob's family. She will tell you to research a warrior called Robert the Strong. In the Varrock library, talk to Reldo. He will tell you that Robert the Strong was much taller and stronger than any other man of his time. His longbow was six feet tall, and he fought immortal monsters known as the Dragonkin. He fought alongside Odysseus, a black panther. Go back and talk with Bob. He won't believe your (cat's) theory. Your cat will recommend discussing the situation with the Sphinx. NOTE! If you view the cutscene, a bug may occur where you lose your cat! talking to the Sphinx]] Getting Help Talk to the Sphinx in Sophanem. The Sphinx will teleport Bob to Sophanem and hypnotize him. He will tell you that he really was Robert the Strong and will tell you a story (and show you a cut scene) where Robert fought a dragonkin. The Sphinx will teleport Neite to Bob, who will be impressed and fall in love. Bob will tell you to keep his owner busy by doing his chores, and you will be given the option to teleport back to Sophanem, or directly to Burthorpe. Bob's List Go back to Unferth's house in Burthorpe and do these chores: * Tidy house: Make Unferth's bed. This takes one mouse click and is the easiest chore. * Warm human: Use some logs on the fireplace and light it with your tinderbox. * Feed human: Use a bucket of milk and a chocolate cake on the table. A recipe for the cake can be found in the bookshelf. Right click your cake! Do not eat it. * Tidy human: Use a pair of shears on Unferth. * Tend garden: Weed Unferth's patch (in the yard just north of the house), plant four potato seeds and wait about 24 – 34 minutes for them to grow. Note: if this is the only remaining chore, and you keep your cat/kitten with you, it will alert you of when the crops are done by telling you every chore is complete. "Sickness" After you've done the chores, talk to Unferth again. He'll tell you that he's very ill and must see a doctor or a nurse. Talk to the Apothecary in Varrock. He will tell you that Unferth is a hypochondriac, thinking that he's sick all the time even though he really has been tested for illnesses and it's all in his head. The Apothecary suggests you disguise as a doctor or nurse, and "treat" Unferth with a placebo drug. Holding nothing in your hands, wear a doctors hat or nurse hat (provided by the Apothecary) and some white robes (such as Desert robes, or if you have completed Biohazard, a doctor's gown would work) and bring a vial of water to Unferth. He'll believe that the vial contains a miracle potion to cure anything, and his imaginary illness will clear up. Finishing Using your catspeak amulet, find Bob again and talk to him. He may have moved to a one of the other locations mentioned above. You'll see a cut scene about all of the journeys he went on with Neite, including a magic carpet ride in Sophanem, a conversation between Bob and the King Black Dragon (a player spoof known as R4ng3rno0b889 also tries to attack the dragon, but the dragon kills him instantly), and a journey on a pirate ship. You'll be teleported back to Burthorpe after the cut scene. After the cutscene, talk to Unferth to get a present from Bob. Reward *2 quest points *2 Antique lamps granting 2500 experience each in a skill above level 30. *Doctors hat or nurse hat (you can switch by destroying your hat and requesting a new one from the Apothecary) *Mouse toy (functions as a fun weapon at the duel arena) *You can talk to Historian Minas in the Varrock Museum to receive 5 kudos. Trivia *The name of the quest "A Tail of Two Cats" is a reference to the Charles Dickens novel, A Tale of Two Cities. *After you find him, Bob says, "Hey! I'm just this cat you know," a quote from Zaphod Beeblebrox of the book, The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. * One of the scenes in the second cut scene where Bob and Neite are traveling on a flying carpet might be a spin-off of the famous Disney scene in Aladdin, where Aladdin and Jasmin travel romantically by flying carpet. *One of the scenes in the second cut scene shows a spoof scene of the movie Titanic. Also, if this part of the cutscene is seen in HD, you will see your character "standing" on the sail of the mast on the boat Bob and Neite are on. The glitch can still occur. *Unferth's statement that Bob only comes on Mondays could be a slight reference to Garfield's hatred of said day of the week. *During this quest, when you talk to Gertrude she mentions "a rumour about some death runes". This is because you can sell a full-grown cat in west Ardougne for 100 death runes. *This is one of the few quests that allows you to skip a cutscene, due to its long duration (5 minutes 20 seconds) *In the story of Robert The Strong it is said he wandered around with a six foot long bow and a cat named "Odysseus". In the Odyssey, Odysseus the Greek hero was said to wield a six foot long bow. *Hild seems to be wearing a gnome amulet or glarial's amulet. Tail of Two Cats Category:Cats